


Instincts

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, As to what Caleb is your guess is as good as mine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three sentence fic in an ABO world.





	Instincts

There are people at camp, Bradford being the loudest, that think Ben’s an omega, with his soft features and softer lips and inviting curves.

But it only takes a few moments in his presence, to be under the weight of his gaze, to know better.

Caleb doesn’t know how anyone could look at him, really look, and see anything but an alpha.


End file.
